This invention relates to apparatus for preventing theft of video cassette recorders, cable convertors, portable televisions, or other portable electrical equipment having radio frequency cable connections, and particularly to apparatus which can be readily connected to such electrical equipment without danger of electrical shock or damage to the equipment.
Prior theft prevention security apparatus has generally been directed to jacketing the power card and plugs at each end of the power cord. On some electric equipment, however, the power cord is not removable, that is it does not have a plug at the end connected to the equipment. Therefore, prior security apparatus cannot be used on such equipment. In addition, prior security apparatus also required creating new screw connections for attachment of the apparatus to the equipment. This can cause danger of electrical shock on high voltage equipment. Also there is potential for damage to the equipment itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,813 discloses security apparatus for electrical equipment including a jacket for the power cord and base and cover members for preventing unauthorized removal of enlarged plugs at each end of the cord from a wall outlet and the electrical equipment. This apparatus requires screwing the base members to the equipment and wall outlet. As mentioned above, this can be a significant disadvantage as to use with some high voltage equipment. Also, the cover members disclosed in this reference each have an elongated slot for receiving the power cord therethrough. The slot leaves substantial open space for insertion of a tool to pry or tamper with the device. Finally, unless several screws are used the covers themselves may be pried away from the wall outlet or equipment without significant damage to the outlet or the equipment. Various lockable cover devices for preventing removal of a plug from an electrical power outlet are disclosed in British Pat. No. 2,158,662 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,931; 4,479,688; 4,424,407 and 4,080,029. A separate box for enclosure of power connection plugs is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,735. A lockable device for securing a radio frequency cable connection on a citizens band radio is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,228. Various other secured cable connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,979 and 3,982,803. Finally, a separate secured decoder filter having radio frequency cable connectors and a specially actuable lock is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,894.
It is a primary object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and provide a security apparatus for electrical equipment having at least one radio frequency cable connection and which does not require creation of screw holes in the equipment by the user and which completely encloses the radio frequency cable connector so as to prevent prying and tampering therewith.